customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Death Dragon
Malteris (A.K.A. the Death Dragon) is an antagonist of the Earth 25 universe, and acts as its "Bigger Bad." Background Early Life Malteris was the first dragon to be hatched in the rookery of the mystical Light Bringer's galactic temple. There, Malteris was raised by the Light Bringer's nurses until the great dragon grew into a powerful demi-god. Malteris was the Light Bringer's finest military leader, carrying out several missions in an attempt to clense the multiverse itself of demons and other omnicidal monsters. Corruption Eventually, Malteris was tasked with patrolling the center of what is today known as the Milky Way galaxy. In the center was the one thing the Light Bringer feared - a powerful blackhole he dubbed "Malevolence." This blackhole was said to be capable of devouring the universe if it was not kept under control, and so the Light Bringer ordered Malteris to oversee the Galactic Arcanists use their magics to keep it from growing. Unfortunately, Malteris began to hear voices in his mind, and soon succumbed to insanity. He slaughtered the Arcanists, and freed every last demon he had worked so hard to imprison. Eventually, he was in charge of a demonic army to be reckoned with, and Malevolence was slowly growing. From then on, Malteris was forever known as the Death Dragon. The War of Malevolence For hundreds of years a great war waged across the galaxy. The Light Bringer's forces battled the Death Dragon's legion of demons in hopes of regaining control over Malevolence. The Death Dragon's henchmen led many battles while he made multiple surprise terrorist attacks on the citizens of the Light Bringer's many cities across the stars. Many civilizations fell to his wrath, even committing genocide three times. Eventually, the Light Bringer learned the cause of the Death Dragon's evil - the influence of his archenemy, the Dark Watcher. The Death Dragon had been serving this mad deity for centuries, but all this changed when he located the mystical Heart of the Light Bringer locked away in a temple on an unknown planet. He warped its powers, severely weakening the Light Bringer to the point where he could no longer exist in our universe. After corrupting the heart, the Death Dragon harnessed its powers, becoming just as powerful as the Dark Watcher himself. The Battle of Malevolence The blackhole the two factions fought over had grown far too much, and had already devoured three solar systems. It was time for the final battle, but without the Light Bringer in their presence there was no way they could achieve victory. The Death Dragon had defected from the Dark Watcher, and was now his own deity. An epic, climatic battle waged over Malevolence, where the finest soldiers of each faction fought. In a desperate attempt of victory, a powerful warship of the Light Bringer's forces miraculously managed to make a dirent hit at the Death Dragon's heart, sending him into Malevolence and thus ending the war. It was believed that the Death Dragon had been killed while falling into the blackhole, but in reality he was far too powerful to be destroyed completely by its power. Although Malevolence was forever stopped from growth after the Death Dragon's fall, he still resided in its dark depths, plotting his return to the universe. Return of the Death Dragon In his absense, the Death Dragon's minions rebuilt their once-powerful empire, and began scouring the universe in search of life to destroy. Countless planets have fallen to their power, and they all await the Death Dragon's return to our universe... Personality The Death Dragon is well known for his dark humor and sadistic personality. The thing he loves the most in life is genocide, which gives him an absolute thrill whenever it is commited, whether by his hands or not. His dark sense of humor is also well known. During the War of Malevolence, he would often play with his prisoners by tricking them into believing they could go free, only to send them into the hands of his Chief Engineer, Idof. Battle Stats Agility - 10++ Speed - 10++ Strength - 10++ Endurance - 10 Willpower - 10++ Hero Level - 10+ Trivia The Death Dragon is based on several villains of the Warcraft franchise, specifically Neltharion and Sargeras. Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Villains Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Level 10+ Characters